


Quelques choses simples

by SenTheSeventh



Category: Chronicles of Amber - Roger Zelazny
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, M/M, Romantic Friendship, Spoilers
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2018-01-14 04:42:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1253266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SenTheSeventh/pseuds/SenTheSeventh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Le problème, avec Ambre, c'est sa sacro-sainte haine de la simplicité.<br/>Prenez, par exemple, un corps ferme contre le vôtre, des mains crispées sur vos épaules, des lèvres avides contre votre gorge... Et maintenant, pensez à toutes les façons dont cette situation sympathique pourrait être détournée en tentative de manipulation.<br/>Parfois, j'aimerais pouvoir éteindre mon cerveau cinq minutes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quelques choses simples

Le problème, avec Ambre, c'est sa sacro-sainte haine de la simplicité.

Prenez, par exemple, un corps ferme contre le vôtre, des mains crispées sur vos épaules, des lèvres avides contre votre gorge. L'air est tiède, la pièce à moitié plongée dans la pénombre... Votre sang peut-être un peu trop saturé d'alcool, mais la situation est assez classique. A l'université, on appelle ça une bonne fin de soirée. Vous vous rappellerez de votre partenaire, ou non, et vous aurez la gueule de bois, ou non (non dans mon cas – l'une des bénédictions de ma parenté). C'est à peu près toute l'étendue des complications à envisager.

Maintenant, déplacez la scène à Ambre, dans une chambre du palais royal, et vous avez un nœud de questions à démêler. Par exemple, _qu'est-ce qu'il espère gagner par là_ , parce qu'il s'agit de Luke – de Rinaldo «      je vais vous faire une proposition que vous ne pourrez pas refuser      », incapable d'agir sans avoir tout prévu trois coups à l'avance.

Pour un homme qui hait les Ambriens, ses dispositions au complot sont bien dignes de la famille, et une amertume légère vous distrait de ses doigts contre vos bras, de sa bouche contre la vôtre – souvenirs des tentatives de meurtre, de l'enfermement dans la cave, de la peur (la terreur ?) que vous avez éprouvé en le voyant perdre face à Dalt.

Rien que de l'ordinaire pour une amitié ambrienne, probablement. Mais vous avez l'habitude de la sincérité terrienne et votre esprit se rebelle toujours, parfois, devant la morale particulière de votre parenté.

Luke sent votre hésitation, se redresse légèrement pour croiser votre regard. _Stratégie numéro un du bon vendeur : toujours fixer le client droit dans les yeux_ , songez-vous non sans cynisme. Une main trop calleuse et épaisse caresse votre joue, un geste de tendresse dont vous calculez brièvement s'il sous-entend que Luke vous traite comme une femme. Probablement pas ; vos partenaires passées vous caressaient aussi le visage.

Vous allez devoir le frapper s'il paraît vous sous-estimer juste parce que vous l'avez laissé l'embrasser, bien sûr.

\- Ça va ?

\- Je me demandais juste ce que tu avais en tête.

Un bref assombrissement des yeux verts, comme si vous l'aviez blessé, mais la chose est à peu près aussi crédible que Benedict vexé de s'être fait accuser de mutisme.

\- Je suppose que je ne peux pas te blâmer de ne pas me faire confiance.

Ses mains se sont arrêtées sur vos hanches, deux présences chaudes et intensément distrayantes, sa peau un peu calleuse contre la vôtre. Difficile de dire s'il sait que ses pouces continuent leurs mouvements, de petites caresses en cercles contre le relief de l'os, et que le geste envoie des ondes d'incohérence régulières à travers votre esprit. Probablement.

Et cela n'aide pas, parce que vous hésitez déjà sur votre réponse, étant donné que rien ne peut être simple à Ambre. _En effet, mais tu vas t'arrêter pour ça ? s_ emblerait probablement comme une invitation à reprendre, non ?

Ce que vous voulez.

Ce que vous désirez plus que tout au monde en cet instant, surtout s'il continue son truc avec le pouce.

Mais pas question de le montrer. Fierté masculine, tout ça. C'est déjà assez que vous ayez fini sous lui dans l'affaire, plaqué contre le couvre-lit noir et argent, la chemise déjà à moitié défaite pendant que la sienne reste sagement close.

Peut-être que vous pourriez commencer à l'ouvrir. Le compromis est acceptable.

\- En effet, répondez-vous donc en vous concentrant sur son bouton de col. J'imagine qu'un plan de séduction de l'innocent est hors de question ou, du moins, mon ego me pousse à le penser. Ma disgrâce ? Je ne sais pas ce que pensent les Ambriens de ce genre de relations – les Chaosiens tolèrent, assez logiquement, réduire la diversité de nos options serait plutôt paradoxal pour nous, mais je dois dire que...

   La main de Luke sur la vôtre, soudain, cessant votre mouvement. Vous le regardez – ou plutôt, parce que cette histoire d'exemple commence à se prolonger un peu trop et que les meilleurs récits à la seconde personne restent des poèmes ou des chansons, ce que je réserve à mon honoré père, _je_ le regarde fixement.

\- Je veux que tu me fasses confiance au moins pour ça, Merle. J'ai bien conscience de n'être pas un saint, et notre amitié n'a jamais été exempte de secrets, mais.... Au moins pour ça. Je suis peut-être un commercial, mais je ne planifie pas jusqu'à séduire l'un de mes meilleurs amis.

Un sourire bref.

\- Ou être séduit.

Le compromis était flatteur, le titre de « l'un de mes meilleurs amis » aussi – et, même s'il avait arrêté son mouvement de pouce, j'avais toujours son corps contre moi, sa chaleur contre ma peau, le souvenir de ses lèvres contre les miennes à l'esprit. L'effet Luke jouait, aussi – cette capacité à faire prévaloir son point de vue comme la chose la plus élémentaire au monde quelques soient les acteurs, les circonstances et le nombre de sauts dans l'abîme impliqués par son plan.

Parfois, la meilleure forme de complexité réside dans la simplicité, et tout ce genre de fatras philosophiques que mon père saurait mieux formuler que moi. Je laissai échapper un soupir de résignation. Je n'avais pas vraiment envie de penser trop longtemps, de toute façon. On ne réfléchit pas avant de se jeter dans le vide.

\- J'imagine que je verrai bien.

\- Merle...

Un bon commercial ne laisse pas échapper une occasion de vente librement offerte, heureusement, et un baiser ferme suffit à le dissuader d'argumenter.

\- Je te jure que si tu as quelque chose derrière la tête, nos relations prendront un tour pour le moins conflictuel.

\- Merle –

En fait, embrasser Luke s'avérait une excellente stratégie. Je ne pouvais pas me laisser avoir par son éloquence si je ne le laissais plus parler. Un plan à la hauteur des talents maternels, au bas mot. En même temps, papa avait tenté la conquête d'Ambre à coup de fusils, donc j'imagine que foncer est un gage de succès dans la lignée Corwin. Quoique la conquête en question se soit convertie en sauvetage... La métaphore se compliquant, je l'abandonnai.

J'avais (plus que) l'habitude des femmes, bien sûr, mais pas tellement des hommes. Quelques expériences plus ou moins infructueuses : rien de personnel, juste que ceux-ci manquent un peu de seins, et de taille, et de lèvres. Luke était indubitablement un homme sous mes mains, tout en muscle et en tension, les épaules carrées et le dos solide. Je ne savais pas trop quoi en penser. D'accord, sa peau était chaude, d'accord, sa bouche était habile ; d'accord, ses mains savaient exactement où toucher et caresser.

D'accord, c'était mon meilleur ami, l'homme qui avait tenté de me tuer, l'homme qui avait essayé de m'épargner, Luke, Rinaldo, fils de Brand, menteur et charmeur, les yeux brillant et le sourire facile...

Luke grogna, me mordant la gorge un peu trop âprement.

\- Tu es en train de penser, Merle.

\- J'étais juste –

\- Il y a des occasions, babe, où tu ne réfléchis peut-être pas assez, et je serai le premier à te le signaler, mais actuellement, j'ai besoin que tu éteigne ton cerveau. Tu t'en penses capable ?

\- J'ai eu l'idée de mon simulateur de termitières informatiques en partageant un très bon moment avec Julia. Cela répond-il à ta question ?

Luke se tut une demi-seconde avant d'éclater de rire, se pressant un peu plus fermement contre moi. Il était, disons, content de me voir, et la chose me fit considérablement perdre de vue mes préoccupations politiques.

\- OK, OK. Pense à des termitières, alors. Essaie juste d'avoir l'air un minimum impliqué et mon ego s'en contentera.

   Ses mains se glissèrent sous ma chemise, traçant leur chemin sur mes épaules et mes hanches. Les cals de ses paumes s'accrochaient à ma peau d'une manière extrêmement distrayante, m'arrachant des frissons instinctifs. Il était mâle, agressif, l'opposé d'une femme, et je commençais à oublier ce qui m'avait gêné dans le fait qu'il était un homme.

\- Pas de problème, assuré-je d'une voix un peu haletante. Pas de problème.

Il sourit et me mordilla la nuque à nouveau. Je répliquais en travaillant comme je pouvais à défaire sa chemise, arrachant potentiellement quelques boutons au passage

\- J'aimais cette chemise, mentionna Luke d'un ton de reproche.

\- Je te le repaierai, promis-je avec le plus grand sérieux.

\- Tant que ce n'est pas Mandor qui fournit la coupe.

Je me redressais un peu, distrait par l'allusion, pendant qu'il commençait à défaire ma ceinture, ce qui nuisit beaucoup à mon éloquence.

\- Eh ! Qu'est-ce que tu reproches aux goûts de Mandor ?

Il se pencha pour m'embrasser le sternum, le ventre, le nombril. Le fil de ma pensée se bloqua assez soudainement.

\- Et si on en parlait plus tard ?

Je ne pus que signifier mon approbation d'un hochement de tête, concentré sur le frôlement des lèvres de Luke sur mes hanches. La position aurait dut être humiliante mais il était parfaitement assuré, parfaitement en contrôle de la situation, et même ma main sur ses cheveux ne suffisait pas à me donner l'illusion d'une domination.

Je n'irais pas lui reprocher. Pas quand sa bouche était aussi habile, sa peau si chaude. Pas quand ses mains m'agrippaient avec une force égale – juste égale – à la mienne, ses ongles raclant légèrement ma peau. Au diable la fierté ! J'ai gémi pour Luke, j'ai crié quand ses doigts ou sa langue m'y pressaient. J'ai rendu chaque geste, chaque caresse, chaque baiser, et tant pis pour les détails de virilité ou de dominance ! L'important, c'était la façon dont il me touchait, agressive sans être violente, tendre et triomphante, et le plaisir pur de l'instant.

Ça faisait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas abandonné entre les mains de quelqu'un d'autre.

Pas de façon aussi saine, en tout cas.

Luke se laissa tomber contre moi quand nous eûmes fini, sa peau brûlante et humide contre la mienne. Mes mains se posèrent d'elles-mêmes sur sa nuque, massant et caressant doucement.

Biologiquement, j'avais environ cinq minutes d'engourdissement paisible avant que mon cerveau recommence à fonctionner à sa vitesse habituelle, et la paranoïa à revenir.

J'en profitai, en vrai fils du Chaos et d'Ambre, pour caresser ses cheveux et embrasser ses lèvres.


End file.
